Talk:Blindsighted
Bug I have a gamebreaking bug where Mercer doesn't show up when I go into the Sanctuary. He says his line to Karliah, but isn't there, so the ledge doesn't collapse, and when I teleport to him he is standing outside a waterfall somewhere. -- 20:28, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Same here. I go through doors, Mercer says his line. Then nothing happens, I can look but not move. Cut Scene gone wrong, very very wrong. One time Brynjolf and Karliah did nothing except stand weapons ready, same for Mercer, turns out if you dont kill all the enemies before the fight They'll all stand there. Karliah not giving Darkness Returns Could someone post a fix for the bug for Karliah's dialogue is glitched and you don't receive Darkness Returns, or add a sentence stating that there isn't one. Edit: I used the console command tg09 10 and it gave me the quest, I'm not completely sure it fixed it and I also don't want to mess up the wiki. feel free to change it. 20:41, January 23, 2012 (UTC) I had the same bug. The only "fix" I could come up with was to load a previous save because I didn't want to work this through with the console. Actually I had to do that about five times in order to get the quest going correctly (there was always something wrong with that final room). Too bad all these bugs in this quest kind of ruin the experience. Please inform here if the console fix seemed to work. 21:32, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Pushing Karliah out of the water When Karliah where stuck in the water, I used the fact that when you move close enough to an NPC they then back up a bit. By using a few potions of water breathing and some patience I was able to "push" her to the surface where she could continue the quest. This was done on the PS3. I can confirm that this does work, takes some patience but if this helps :- line Karliah up with the exit above the statues head, now swim up to her & keep moving across her left & right (stops her swimming back) keep doing this & she will go the right way eventually. I got the Volsung mask to make this much easier. Danski46 (talk) 22:31, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Pushing her out of the was difficult as she'd "teleport" back to the head of the statue each time I got her close to the surface. Was able to trigger "Talk" with Karliah once she reached the top of the water. After getting to the point of starting the next quest, via dialog, the game drowned me as, even though it looked like we were above the waterline, we weren't as far as the game was concerned. 19:32, January 4, 2014 (UTC) A quest breaking and possibly game breaking glitch I discovered. When entering the door. Brynolf and Karliah wont enter with you, resulting you just standing there while mercer gets the gem and just stands there completely unresponsive. You are literally stuck there forever since no scripted sequences happen to get you out of there. This glitch transends saving before the door since it seems to trigger as brynolf and karliah start their scripted walk to the door, as no matter how many times I reloaded the same result happened. The only fix I could find after a few tries was to lead a falmer to them in order for them to engage in combat. After that they finally followed. 07:45, February 21, 2012 (UTC) I had the same glitch after every reload. I got it fixed by jumping up and down behind both Brynolf and Karliah so that they would take a step backwards towards the door. As soon as they reached the tiled part near the door, I entered the Sanctuary and the scene played as it was supposed to. 20:29, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Help With Quest Breaking Bug I have a quest-breaking bug that I cannot seem to figure out. I have had multiple glitches related to this area of the thieves guild quests, though I have managed to fix most. The first glitch was when I walked to the twilight sepulcher entrance for the "Meet Karliah at the Standing Stone" part of the Trinity Restored quest, Karliah and Brynjolf were not present. I used prid to select both NPCs and I used'' moveto ''to travel them to me; this made the quest continue. Another strange occurance was the when I went to go pickup the nightingale armour Karliah and Brynjolf grabbed theirs and continued before I had mine. After this Karliah started flicking the switch for the gate over and over. To fix this I spoke with her then hit the switch to open the gate. The cutscene went properly (I assuming) and afterwords I spoke with Karliah then Brynjolf, ending the Trinity Restored quest. Just after being told I would be the new leader of the guild the dialog with Brynjolf ended with him saying something like: "Not now lad, I have other things to attend to." I was not told to go to Irkngthand and the quest Blindsighted did not begin. I did not think anything of it and continued doing other quests. Later I saw Brynjolf (in nightingale armour) walking around in Riften, and thought it was odd. I went on the wiki and saw the Blindsighted quest, so I figured I should just travel to Irkngthand. After clearing the vicinity of bandits (and "discovering" the place on the map) I could not find out how to get in. I spent a good while trying to find the enterance but could not. I figured it must have been related to not having the quest, so I tried to fix it. After saving I tried using moveto to Brynjolf, who was in the Theives Guild, but he only said the not now thing. I then reloaded my save and used moveto to Karliah. I ended up near what I believe was the exit of Snow Veil Sanctum. Karliah stood walking into (sort inside) a gate. I tried speaking with her and it only allowed me to ask who is nocturnal etc... I once again reloaded my save, this time using getstage to find my stage in trinity restored. It was 200 (completed). I checked for Blindsighted, it was 0.00. I tried the command'' setstage TG08B 10'' and nothing happened (although I have had difficulty getting the setstage command to work before). I tried'' player.setstage TG08B 10 ''and once again nothing happend. I have not been able to figure out how to fix this bug and it would be greatly appreciated if I got some help. I know how to use the console, so I do not mind fixing it through command methods. I also do not mind skipping a small section of this quest (or possible the entire quest) to move on, but I not 100% sure how to do that. Thanks. ' 02:35, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Jack' Dungeon Load Error Like many locations (For example, the one whose name I can;t remember but you have to go there for a quest by the bartender of the Ragged Flagon) The dungeon has a load error. This means, its a couple of stuff floating in the grey space. And yes, I reentered. Still the same. Crashing Upon Entering Water PS3 A glitch keeps occurring every time I move into the water at the final room where you battle mercer frey, my ps3 crashes, each and every time I move into the flooding water, any help would be much appreciated. This is most likely an issue with updates (1.5?). You can delete the update and use the game data utility to delete the game data. Redownload the update and reinstall all the game data. After load a save before the water comes in. ' 03:39, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Jack' I'm having the same problem but its not just in this quest, its in any water in the game, its a very serious bug that makes my game hard to play in some areas. User talk:Ramallah 10:00, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Yet Another Bug Report I haven't seen this bug mentioned on the main page and I can't seem to get it resolved, so I figured I should post it: When I enter the room with Mercer and the Eyes, Mercer will deliver his first line (something along he lines of "Karliah, you know you can't outdo me"). Karliah won't respond, and the cutscene gets completely stuck. Anyone else have this? --TheUltamate 02:00, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Strategies • Mercer uses an invisibility spell, so to see him and take him down: use the detect life scrolls from a previous room/ hit him with Magelight before he becomes invisible/ use the Aura Whisper shout/ look for the red enemy dot on the compass/ look for the telltale ripples in the air and water (This is difficult, ineffective and not recommended but possible). It is also possible to see the edges of the spell covering Mercer if you look close enough. You should be able to kill him somewhat easily without using dectect life or summons. •Conjured Daedra (or most any other conjure) are effective since they ignore invisibility. Also, conjured Atronachs will make him briefly visible when he is taking fire, ice or lightning damage. •The Ice Form shout will freeze him in place, allowing for an easy kill. •Mercer Frey uses weapons with absorb health, so if you have any similar weapons, like the Blade of Woe, that can help counteract this. •Poison can be used to deal extra damage or add effects that can make the fight substantially easier, especially if you have not prepared for his invisibility, in which case every hit will count. •A way to instantly kill him is to use daggers with Shrouded Hand Wraps or Shrouded Gloves, then Sneak with the Assassin's Blade perk. If done correctly and you stay hidden, you can deal thirty (30) times your normal damage, enough to instantly kill except (possibly) on very high levels . •Mercer Frey will often run to the top of the statue. At this point, Unrelenting Force can be used to push him off, resulting in a instant kill. Once Mercer is defeated, grab both the Skeleton Key and Eyes of the Falmer. -- From talkpage of redirected page is below Merging Honestly, it would be better to just replace the Blindsighted page with this one, as this page has actually useful information instead of just quickie bullet points. Tyrasis (talk) 06:12, November 26, 2011 (UTC) : That was why I proposed the merge, this page does have better info in general, just make sure theres nothing useful on the other page that we'd overwrite with a blind copy or replacement. : Aurorai (talk) 09:50, November 26, 2011 (UTC) ::And now they've both been fleshed out. Someone should probably make a decision soon. Tyrasis (talk) 04:10, December 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Has there been a decision on the merge of the pages yet? EverdarkRaven (talk) 00:25, December 31, 2011 (UTC) :: Bug The game breaking glitch on the main page for the XBox didn't happen on my playthrough. Everyone made it up out of the water with minimal difficulty. Sounds like it's not an error in the game, per se, so much as the NPCs can get stuck due to poor pathfinding. Tyrasis (talk) 04:13, November 27, 2011 (UTC) ^No she and Brynjolf should be in the cave you are directed to go to, yet they are both stuck underwater. 21:41, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Ok i have a serious lag problem. When i got to meet with brynjolf and the lass, when we made it to the really large rooms the ones were the falmers or demons came it started lagging at first it wasnt that bad but as i went on it got worse, and worse, and WORSE. Please can someone please help me i want the skeleto key soo bad, and i havnt gotten this far to give up. Thanks, bye.